1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display and a method of operating an electrophoretic display, and particularly to an electrophoretic display and a method of operating an electrophoretic display that can utilize an electrophoretic panel and a conductive layer which are deposed on the same side of a substrate and utilize a redundant signal of a background signal to eliminate shadows of the electrophoretic display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because an electrophoretic display has a well bistable characteristic, the electrophoretic display does not consume power when the electrophoretic display keeps displaying an image. Therefore, in the prior art, the electrophoretic display is very suitable for outdoor display billboards and other applications which does not frequently need to update display contents.
The present, structures of most electrophoretic displays (e.g. E-Tag) are double-layer structure, where an upper layer of the double-layer structure is an electrophoretic panel for displaying images, and a bottom layer of the double-layer structure is a driving circuit layer. The driving circuit layer does not have a flat surface if the driving circuit layer is not processed by a special plane process, resulting in the electrophoretic panel having some stress concentration areas. Because operation of an electrophoretic panel is based on electric field, the electrophoretic panel may display shadows on stress concentration areas. Therefore, an electrophoretic display with double-layer structure provided by the prior art is not a good design structure.